An air-metal secondary battery uses a metal having a high energy density as a negative electrode active material, and uses oxygen in air as a positive electrode active material. Therefore, the air-metal secondary battery can obtain a large energy density theoretically. For example, JP 2002-015737 A discloses a nonaqueous electrolyte battery including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a nonaqueous electrolyte layer. The positive electrode mainly includes a carbonaceous material in which a pore volume occupied by a pore having a diameter of 1 nm or more is 1.0 mL/g or more. The negative electrode includes a negative electrode active material absorbing and releasing a metal ion. The nonaqueous electrolyte layer is sandwiched between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.